grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmFall Opening 5
'GrimmFall Opening 5 '''is the fifth opening intro that appears in the main GrimmFall story, it intro'd at the start of chapter 116. The song used is Crawling in the Dark by the artist Hoobastank. Chapter 116 intro ''The Earth is shown, resembling its normal self before becoming shrouded in darkness and multiple red eyes appear, staring eerily at the camera. Then in a flash of blue, red and white, orange and brownish green the darkness fades away, revealing the Earth now appearing with the top covered in ice, the eastern side covered in fire, the bottom in slime and the other in candy as the title appears under the changed planet. GRIMMFALL (I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing) The white knight figure known as Omnimon is seen rushing through the forest, chased by Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor. (For just a seconds worth of how my story's ending) Omnimon stops as a portal appears in front of him and from it appears Sammael, staring at the battle ready Grimm Slayer in amusement. (And I wish I could know if the directions that I take) Johnny Bravo and Amethyst are shown next, entering a strange vault and walking towards an odd looking hammer. (And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing) Steven Universe strands before the gathered Justice Friends as his gemstone starts to glow before changing over to Homeworld, showing Nigel, Ed and Abby staring down Blue and Yellow Diamond. (Show me what it's for) Yellow Diamond suddenly summons a yellow glowing sword resembling a katana and releases a burst of lightning at the Elementals. (Make me understand it) Ed conjures a wall of slime that blocks the lightning blast. (I've been crawling in the dark) Blue Diamond then summons a blue scythe with the blade a darker shade of blue and swings it at Nigel whose eyes flash a mix of white and blue before the scythe suddenly stops mere inches from, as if frozen in time. (Looking for the answer) Abby is left as her Candy Elemental powers activate, staring down White Pearl as the shadow of White Diamond appears behind her. (Is there something more) The Northwest Mansion in Gravity Falls appears next, showing Mandy and Billy dancing together in what appears to be a ball. (Than what I've been handed?) Mandy twirls away, her red eyes landing on Pacifica whose eyes become slitted, resembling Bill Cipher's eye. (I've been crawling in the dark) The camera shows the Mystery Shack next, going under to reveal the underground portal as it activates with Juniper Lee, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Hoagie and Grunkle Stan standing before it. (Looking for the answer) And inside it appears the outline of man in a trench coat and a girl with long hair. (How much further do I have to go? (have to go)) Pearl twirls her spear as she faced Peridot and Connie who both disappear and are replaced by Zeke and Josephine. (And how much longer until I finally know? (finally know)) Eddy hold up his hand, watching as the skin turned blue. (Cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me) The center of the city in the Homeworld Special Zone appears, the four towers glowing and the camera zooms in, showing a white crystal. (In front of me) Johnny Bravo reaches out with his hand to the hammer. (Show me what it's for) Nyx is then shown, holding a bundle in her hands with a look of pure happiness and tears running down her face. (Make me understand it) Nyx is then engulfed in a flash of light and merges with her daughter. (I've been crawling in the dark) Ben Tennyson is then shown, standing on top of Mount Rushmore, facing down Vilgax and Team MSKR. (Looking for the answer) Julie shoots into the air, engulfed by fire and lets out a war cry. (Is there something more) Miss Spell and Phan-Tone appear in the Northwest Mansion, facing down the ghost of a lumberjack and are surrounded by members of the Blind Eye Society. (Than what I've been handed?) The four Elementals, engulfed by the power come together. (I've been crawling in the dark) And explode in a bright light. (Looking for the answer) The title appears one final time as Earth is shown. GRIMMFALL Category:Openings